Snowfall
by Kuragi san
Summary: I'm not good at this and this is my first time so please be kind. On an unexpected day Machi remembers Yuki's promise to her about the snow but will Yuki remember? OneShot


Snowfall By Kuragi san Yuki x Machi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

AN: I feel so dumb for putting this up so late since I love this pairing to death! I would just like to say even though everyone I know who I role-play with as Machi doesn't like Machi since they are YukixTohru fans it has been officially declared that Yuki does NOT have feelings for Tohru in the romantic sense. If you want you may flame me, but please one for each person. However forgive me because I don't think that I've portrayed the pairing as sweet and funny as it should be, or that I've portrayed either of the characters right, again forgive me for my extremely low self esteem. Please tell me if I need any improvement since I'll be trying to make more MachixYuki stories soon.

----------------------

Machi looked out the window sadly. "It's time." She then closed the window and began to pack her bag. Kimi waved energetically goodbye to Yuki while Kakeru walked out. Machi glanced towards the window again. I wonder…..If he'll remember…? He was the only one left in the room. Naoto had left early for some reason. As Yuki was about to grab his bag when Machi came up to him. "It's piling up…" He looked at her kindly. "Yes it is." He grabbed his bag. "It's nice isn't it?" Machi nodded looking out the window. He didn't remember… Machi sighed as Yuki said goodbye and that he'd talk to her later. She began to walk home the whole way she looked down at her shoes making footprints in the freshly fallen snow. She opened the door and looked at the her room. She'd tried not to make it messy since Yuki had last come over with Kakeru. It was somewhat clean. Only a few clothes in a pile in a corner had thrown it off. Along with her unmade bed it wasn't cluttered with dirty clothes, random objects like bottles and trash bags. She threw her bag on the floor and landed on her bed. She closed her eyes for a few moments then opened them. What was keeping her from sleeping? I guess he didn't want to come…Why would he…? With these thoughts she drifted of to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes Yuki's image appeared . His face was smiling at her. His silver tresses and his soft gentle eyes.

'Knock'  
What? Machi woke up rubbing her eyes. She was still in her uniform. She went to answer the door seeing no need to change. "Ah, Machi." Yuki exclaimed. "I was just about to leave." He said looking over his shoulder. She was speechless with her eyes wide. "Wh-what do you want?" She almost asked frantically. "Oh," he said a little doubt in his voice. "I wanted to walk with you in the snow today." His eyes looked at her sweetly. He remembered…..He never forgot! "Machi?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." She said shaking of her shock. He then peered into the room. "Machi you kept it like this." he said a little surprised. She then wanted to close the door and get out of the room so that he wouldn't see. "Your working hard again." She began to feel warmth on her cheeks. "Can I come in?" She nodded but began yelling. "NO! YOU CAN'T!". "Uh which one is it?" Yuki asked with a puzzled look on his face. Machi instantly spun around feeling stupid. What did she want? I don't know what I want. She opened the door wide enough for him to step through. He said smiling at her. "Do you want anything to drink?" She asked uneasily. He answered no and that it was ok. There was a silence. Yuki stepped near the window. "It really is piling up this time." He stated. Last time, the snow melted and I never had the chance, but, now that I do… Can I do it? I never wanted anything more than it to pile like this so that he could keep his promise… Machi had made tea for them both and handed him a cup. "Machi I told you it's ok." She continued to hold it out waiting for him to take it. "Drink it or do you want to stay cold." She insisted sounding more like a demand than a question knowing he must have been cold from the walk. To be honest he was feeling cold so he felt much better when he saw the steaming cup in his hand, besides he didn't want to get Machi into a bad mood. "Thanks Machi." She sat on the bed along with him, but stayed a far distance. Another silence. "I thought you forgot…" Machi confessed. She felt rash to say that and embarrass herself. "I would never forget Machi." Yuki said. She looked up at him slowly. Yuki scooted closer to her then patted her on the head. She looked up at him; his hand still on her head he looked down at her. Machi stared into is eyes looking at all the different colors in it. The depths of the blue in them. It was almost as if she could see his soul. How long would they stare like this? There were no interruptions. She didn't want to break the stare and she wondered if he was thinking the same thing she was. If he thought that looking in her eyes was an amazing thing. He'd never think that. She thought doubtfully. She turned away turning a brighter red by the second. He would never think that. She repeated to herself inwardly. Yuki gave her a heartfelt smile and moved his hand away from her head. "I'm glad I came." Yuki told her earnestly. 'Earnestly' was a strong word that seemed to match the tone of his voice exactly. He rose back up holding the glass in his hand. "Umm, where do I put this?" Machi suddenly snapped her head in his direction. She snatched the mug out of his hand and quickly placed them in a corner. "Well…" Yuki sighed stretching his legs after rising from the bed. "Machi, do you wanna walk outside?" She froze. He went closer to her and bent over to see her face. She was still crouched down the glasses only a few centimeters away from her. He didn't know what to say so he just stared. "Yeah…." She then stood up straight and rubbed her forehead. Yuki hearing her whisper like response clutched what he noticed as her jacket lying on the floor. He handed it to her knowing she wouldn't want him to put it on for her. "Machi…? Why do you still have your uniform on?" She didn't answer she just buttoned her jacket she then realized that in fact she hadn't changed her clothes, even though it didn't matter at first. "Ah," Yuki said laughing lightheartedly. "You were to lazy to change too?" She then looked and saw that he was also in his school clothes. "No, and I don't think it's any of your business." She shot back even though it was the truth it was because she was so surprised seeing him that she didn't change. Machi flung open the door almost hitting Yuki then she stomped out. Yuki was silent then closed the door. "Machi!" Yuki called trying to catch up to her. "Machi!" He repeated. She still continued to trudge until she reached the buildings exit. He had to put her in a bad mood! When he had finally caught up he then leaned against the open glass door. He was panting then noticed Machi. She was serene for one of the only instants that she had that expression around her. If he could stop the world to see her like that he'd stop it forever.

Machi heard the crunching of the snow from behind her. She whirled around to see Yuki standing in the snow looking up admiring it. Bliss. That described this one second. He then looked down and began to walk towards her. "Should we start walking now?" He said moving next to her. Machi nodded. She then proceeded to make a circle. Machi looking down at her shoes like she had when she came home from school that day. Thinking he'd forgotten. She then felt that with every step she began to feel lighter, more free than usual. Her usual feeling was heavy and chained. Out of the corner of her eye she suddenly saw Yuki's shoes and in amazement that he was with her she looked up at him. "Machi…I'm here." He smiled tenderly.

-------------------------------------------

"Eh! Yun Yun you went to Machi's?" Kakeru said jokingly nudging his best friend in the arm. Yuki had a peeved look on his face. "You didn't try anything did you?" Nabe winked with a grin. "Your so stupid." Yuki answered. Thinking on it he really did try something. "But, actually…" Yuki said letting it linger for five more minutes keeping Kakeru in suspense. "What? Yun Yun tell me!" He tried to get her to open up

--------------------------------------------

AN: Well, that is all. I hope it's not too bland it was merely from a dream that I had remembered for a few weeks. I hope you all will help me out if you realize something I did need work on. Thanks Kuragi san 


End file.
